Los Amigos Primero
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Una persona vuelve a aparecer en la vida del resto... otro personaje inesperado sale a la luz... un plan y una manipulacion.. dos conversaciones hacen abrir los ojos de los dos hermanos.. una muerte necesaria... finished (ta bien escrito?)
1. Todo al descubierto

Ok.... este fic es extraño.. pero ahí van a tener que ver ustedes... es de Matt por si acaso......

El fic está dividido en dos partes y..... ahí verán.. por ahora solo reading!!!!!

Los amigos primero

Han pasado 13 años desde que sucedió la aventura de Digimon 99'. Joe tiene 25 años, Tai, Sora y Matt 24, Izzy y Mimi 23 y T.K con Kari 21. Todos se han seguido viendo, a excepción de Matt, quien se mudó a algún lugar de Shikoku por problemas con su padre. Nadie a tenido ninguna noticia de Matt, ni siquiera su hermano menor, ni su padre. Un día, el 1 de agosto del 2012 para ser más exactos, los elegidos del 99' se reunieron como lo hacían todos los años en ese día. Estaban caminando por el centro de Odaiba, cuando Tai, por ir caminando para atrás, chocó con un muchacho. El chico era alto, rubio, de ojos azules profundos y su mirada era fría. Tai se disculpó, pero el chico no le hizo mucho caso:

-perdón, fue mi culpa...

-olvídalo-el muchacho miraba para otro lado-tengo prisa...

-¿nos conocemos?-preguntó T.K pensando en que esa cara le era familiar.

-me debes estar confundiendo con...-el chico miró a T.K-...otra persona...

-¡¿Matt?!-preguntó asombrada Kari al reconocer a su antiguo camarada. Matt desvió su mirada y luego repuso:

-eh... llevo prisa, lo lamento, otro día hablaremos-Matt comenzó a moverse pero Tai lo tomó por el brazo

-¿realmente llevas tanta prisa que no puedes hablar ni siquiera unos minutos con tus antiguos compañeros de aventura?

-eh...

-¿porqué estas intentando evitarnos?-quiso saber Mimi.

-ya les dije, llevo prisa...

-no puede ser para tanto...-comentó Joe.

-¿tratas de ocultar algo?-cuestionó Izzy.

-¿qué les pasa?-dijo Matt soltándose de Tai-¿qué acaso alguien no puede estar apurado?

-dinos que tienes que hacer-pidió Sora.

-eso no es asunto de ustedes-respondió Matt frívolo y con desgano.

-si lo es, somos tus amigos.-respondió Tai firme.

-¿qué te pasa Matt? Estás tan frío que te desconozco, tu no eres así-opinó T.K

-las personas cambian... ahora déjenme en paz ¿quieren?

-no-murmuró Joe sarcásticamente.

-vamos Matt, ¿no me vas a decir que no recuerdas que día es hoy?-comentó Izzy.

-por supuesto, hoy es 1 de agost...-el muchacho no terminó de decir la frase cuando lo recordó, ese era el día en que habían ido al Digimundo por primera vez. Su mirada cambió al recordarlo, ahora más parecía de asombro. ¿cómo podía haber olvidado una fecha tan importante? ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de Gabumon? ¿de su fiel compañero? Todo quedó en silencio.

-Matt... Gabumon está muy triste por no saber nada de ti. Y nosotros estábamos muy preocupados. Te fuiste sin decir nada, ni siquiera te despediste. Eso nos dolió mucho Matt...-dijo con tono serio. Tai notó que su amigo no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos y no quiso presionarlo.

-yo... lo lamento...

-no tienes porqué lamentarlo, lo hecho hecho está-Tai recuperó su tono habitual-bueno a lo mejor si puedes lamentarlo pero eso no vale la pena.

-gracias...

-¡tengo una idea! ¿porqué no vamos al Digimundo?-propuso Kari.

-¡está bien!-Matt se recupero de su momento de tristeza y aceptó encantado.

-y no que estabas apurado...-repuso T.K. Matt se puso levemente rojo y contestó:

-eh... bueno... con una llamada todo cambiará-el chico sacó su celular. A los 15 minutos se encontraban paseando por el Digimundo. Matt se sentía algo nostálgico y no podía evitar pensar en la cara que pondría frente a Gabumon. Cuando llegaron con los Digimons, que por cierto estaban con Gennai, se pusieron muy contentos al verlo, pero el más feliz fue Gabumon. Al ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Gabumon, Matt se sintió confundido. Luego de estar juntos un rato, el muchacho le preguntó a su camarada:

-¿no estás enojado por todo el tiempo que no te vine a ver?

-no. Y al contrario, estoy más feliz que nunca de que hayas venido a verme. Los muchachos me habían contado de que tuviste problemas con tu... eh... supongo que no quieres hablar de eso...

-no...

Luego siguieron conversando de diversos temas que se les venían a la cabeza. De repente, escucharon a Mimi gritar. Los dos fueron corriendo a donde estaba el resto.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Matt al llegar.

-ja ja ja... con que aquí estás...-dijo un ser extraño frente a todos los elegidos.

-¿qué quieres conmigo?-dudó Matt.

-nada, solo tu emblema-Matt no entendía, habían liberado el poder de sus emblemas y él ya no lo tenía, ninguno de los elegidos lo tenía-en tu corazón está el poder de tu emblema...-el ser extraño se acercó a Matt pero Gabumon se interpuso.

-¿quién eres?-Matt adoptó su actitud de cuando se había reencontrado con sus amigos.

-mi nombre es Robert. Se ve que no puedes contener tu actitud... por más que intentes disimular ante esos tipos nunca lo lograrás... tu herencia es esa...

-¿para que quieres mi emblema?

-para convertirlo en el emblema de la enemistad... y no te preocupes... el tuyo no es el único que queremos... a decir verdad, mis compañeros están tras el emblema del amor, de la luz y de la esperanza, ¿porqué preguntas si ya sabes todo?-Matt se dio media vuelta y miró la cara atónita de los demás.

-¿ y de qué te servirá eso?-volvió a preguntar Matt.

- ¿para qué haces cómo que no sabes nada?..-Robert suspiró- al convertir esos cuatro emblemas en malignos, podremos dominar el Digimundo... ja ja ja ...

-¡no lo permitiremos!-gritaron los Digimons.

-¡ustedes no se metan!

-¡no permitiremos que le hagas daño a ninguno de nuestros amigos!-siguieron los Digimons.

-el tiene razón, no se metan en esto...

-¡pero Matt! ¡¿estás loco?!-dijo Gabumon.

-llámame como quieras, pero no permitiré que ninguno salga lastimado. Ni humano ni Digimon... además dijiste que tu solo venías por el mío...

-estás en lo correcto. Ahora ¡entrégamelo!

-primero tendrás que atraparme... –Matt había cambiado y ahora era mucho más ágil. Corrió de una manera impresionante escapando de el malvado.

-pero Matt... –comentó tristemente Gabumon al ver a su camarada correr. Robert obviamente lo siguió y Gabumon se sentía impotente al haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo. Él no quería que otros salieran lastimados y no podía hacer nada para hacer cambiar de opinión a Matt y volver a su lado a protegerlo. Todos habían quedado en silencio. Inconscientemente todos regresaron poco a poco a la tierra y luego a sus hogares. Los Digimons decidieron acompañarlos por sí los atacaban a ellos también. Todos pensaban en lo mismo, ¿porqué estaba sucediendo eso?, ¿porqué Matt se había comportado de esa forma tan extraña cuando se encontró con ellos? ¿y cuando ese tipo les dijo que quería sus emblemas? Matt actuaba de una forma muy extraña que ni siquiera su hermano ni Gabumon comprendían. Por otra parte:

-¡maldito!-maldijo Matt con sangre de narices y de labio.

-¡ríndete ya! ¡y entrégame tu emblema!

-¡jamás! ¡ya te dije que no lo haré!-siguió Matt, esquivando a duras penas el ataque de su rival.

-¿acaso piensas hacer que te mate?

-¡eso no será necesario intentarlo ya que nunca lo lograrás!

-¡ya lo veremos!

El combate fue muy duro, pero al fin había terminado. Robert se había hartado e ido. Matt se encontraba muy cansado y herido, pero no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

-será mejor que vuelva a casa... allá podré curar mis heridas...

Matt volvió a su casa y limpió todas sus heridas aunque de pronto se sintió nostálgico, un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando aun vivía con su padre...

"-¡Matt despierta!

-¿qué sucede papá? Aun es muy temprano y hoy no hay escuela ¿o sí?-había dicho somnoliento él.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hijo!..."

Ese recuerdo se esfumó de su mente al sonar el teléfono.

-habla Ishida-dijo el muchacho con voz triste.

-¡**_mochi mochi_** Matt! ¿qué hay? ¡hoy te llamé pero no había nadie en tu casa!

(_"hola"_ cuando hablan por teléfono en japonés)

-ah... ¡no nada Maki!-fingió su felicidad ante su amiga.

-¡ah que bueno! ¡Te llamaba para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

Una fiesta... quizá eso le serviría para reanimarse...

-¿Matt? ¿estás ahí?

-¿ah? Ah sí... ¿cuándo es?

-mañana a las diez... ¿vendrás verdad? Irán todos los alumnos de la facultad...

-por supuesto que iré... no te preocupes...

-¡¡qué bien!!

-bueno... muchas gracias por la invitación... ¡**_sayonara_**! (_"adiós" _en japonés)

-¡**_ja-matta_**!-se despidió la chica animadamente.

(_"hasta luego"_ en japonés)

A la mañana siguiente, Matt caminaba por las calles de algún lugar de Shikoku. De repente vio a una multitud reunida y a muchos periodistas y camarógrafos allí. El muchacho se acercó a ver que pasaba y vio que una de las estrellas pop del momento salía de su auto y todas las chicas comenzaban a gritar.

-¿Matt? ¿eres tú?-escuchó una voz detrás de él. El chico se dio media vuelta y miró a su interlocutor. ¡era su padre!

-eh... disculpe... me está confundiendo con otra persona... –Matt se alejó lo que más pudo de su padre. Pero él no sabía lo que por mientras pasaba en el Digimundo:

-¡Sora! ¡cuidado!-gritó Biyomon.

-¡¡¡ah!!!

-ja, ja, ja ya tenemos el primero... ¿qué tal ustedes?

-tengo el segundo...

-¡¡¡ T.K!!!

-y yo el tercero...

-¡¡¡Kari!!!

-¡¡¡maldito!!! ¡¡¡me las pagarás!!!-se desesperó Tai.

-no creo que puedas hacer mucho... después de todo... esta no es tu batalla... ¡así que no te metas!

-¡Wargreymon!

-¡cómo digas!-Wargreymon atacó al ser que le había robado el emblema, o mejor dicho el corazón, a Kari. El ser maligno repeló el ataque y lo volvió contra Tai. Angewomon salvó a Tai, pero luego los ladrones se fueron riéndose.

-¡vuelvan acá!

-¡Tai! ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Mimi.

-si... pero se los llevaron...

-lo sabemos... –Joe agachó la cabeza-lo sabemos...

-Tai no te sientas mal... nosotros tampoco pudimos hacer nada...-lo consoló Izzy.

-¡¿cómo quieres que no me sienta mal?! ¡míralos!-Tai apuntó a sus amigos a quienes les habían robado el corazón. Los tres muchachos tenían la mirada perdida, estaban callados, no tenían corazón.

-será mejor llevarlos a sus casa y explicarles todo a sus padres... se pondrán tristes pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora... –propuso Joe.

-está bien... –Tai seguía desanimado.

Esa noche Matt no estaba muy animado en la fiesta. Matt era un chico muy popular en su facultad y todos lo conocían como un tipo animado, así que esta era primera vez que lo veían así de serio y pensativo. Todos le preguntaban qué le pasaba pero él siempre negaba con la cabeza y decía que no pasaba nada. Matt seguía pensando en su breve encuentro con su padre. Aunque el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió.

-Matt...

-¿¡Tai!? ¿¡qué pasa!? ¿¡por qué tienes esa voz!?

-Kari, Sora y T.K. perdieron sus emblemas...

-dices qué...

-perdieron su corazón... Matt, ten cuidado... el tuyo es el único que les falta... seguramente se irán todos contra ti... no quiero perder a alguien más...

-descuida Tai... por aquí todo está bien... te prometo recuperar los corazones de los tres...

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿piensas ir a enfrentarlos sólo?

-algo así...

-¡no lo permitiré! ¡no te llamé para alentarte a que hicieras eso! ¡solo lo hice porque creí que tú debías saberlo!

-¿y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?

-sé que no podré hacer nada... por eso... ¡iré contigo! ¡y no dejaré que te utilices a ti mismo como carnada como la última vez!

-no le permito a Gabumon venir conmigo ¿y crees que te voy a dejar a ti?

-tu no me mandas... este es un país libre y yo hago lo que se me da la gana...

Matt solo suspiró.

-dime una cosa Tai...

-¿qué?

-¿cómo piensas saber cuando voy a ir al Digimundo a recuperarlos?

-tú me lo dirás...

-pero, ¿cómo dices eso si sabes que no quiero que vayas?

-porque te conozco... y sé que harás eso...

-eres muy raro... bueno te tengo que cortar... ¡adiós!

-chao...

Matt cortó la comunicación con Tai y luego de 15 minutos se fue del lugar. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento, se encontró con el reportero Ishida.

-¿Matt? Esta vez no me engañas...

-¿ah? ¿qué?-al darse cuenta de que quién le hablaba era u padre, retrocedió un paso-ah... hola...-el chico desvió su mirada-¿qué haces aquí?

-me mandaron a reportar una noticia...-su padre hizo lo mismo-hace mucho que no nos veíamos...

-así es...

-¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un café? Así podremos hablar de todo lo que hemos hecho y compartir un tiempo juntos...

-yo...

-ven, vamos...-el señor Ishida tomó a su hijo por el brazo y lo llevó a la cafetería más cercana.

-¿qué estás estudiando?

-medicina...

-es verdad, siempre fuiste un excelente alumno y no presumido... ¿tienes planes para después de terminar la carrera?

-si, seguiré estudiando otra carrera...

-¿sabes cuál?

-ingeniería aeroespacial...

-¡¿ingeniería aeroespacial?!

-si, tengo planes para trabajar en la NASA...

-ah, ya veo... se ve que has pensado mucho en tu futuro...

-por supuesto... no puedo darme el lujo de no pensar en mi futuro y dejarlo todo a la suerte... no con lo que me espera...-murmuró para si mismo esto último.

-constantemente eras un chico que pensaba las cosas tres veces antes de hacerlas...-quedó un corto silencio- a propósito... ¿tienes novia?

Y así siguieron conversando toda la noche y cada vez con más confianza, la cual habían perdido con el paso del tiempo. Quedaron de verse de nuevo, aunque en un buen tiempo más ya que Matt dijo que estaría muy ocupado con sus estudios a pesar de estar de vacaciones. El chico se sentía mal por mentirle a su padre y no poder decirle lo que realmente pasaría. Al día siguiente, Matt había decido ir a recuperar los corazones de sus amigas y hermano al Digimundo. Antes de irse, el chico paró frente al teléfono.

-¿debo llamarlo? No quiero arriesgar a más personas, pero... siempre salimos de los mayores problemas juntos... apoyándonos uno al otro...

Matt levantó el teléfono y llamó a casa de Tai.

-habla Yagami...

-hola Tai...

-¿¡Matt!? Déjame adivinar... vas a ir Digimundo... y tal como yo lo dije, me llamaste antes...

-creo que tú me conoces mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco...

-¡claro! Je, je, je... bueno, ¿dónde nos juntamos?

Matt suspir

-no creo que quieras que nos juntemos afuera del restaurante de Digitamamon...-se burló Tai.

-no es gracioso... ¿qué tal, en el lago donde está la casa de Gennai?

-bueno... ¡nos vemos!

Tai cortó y Matt quedó un rato pensativo. Después, partió al Digimundo. Cuando se encontró con Tai, lo que primero hizo el muchacho fue preguntarle:

-¿sabes por lo menos donde se esconden esos tipos?

-si...-Matt desvió un poco su mirada.

-Matt... ¿ocultas algo?

-¿porqué lo dices?

-te noto algo nervioso... además ¿cómo sabes donde se esconden esos tipos?...

-eh... este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo...

-pero... ¿porqué no? Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-no.

-¿qué dices?

-te dije que no quería que te metieras en esto... esto no es problema tuyo...

-¡claro que lo es! ¡a Sora, a T.K y a Kari les robaron los corazones, y debemos ir a recuperarlos!

-está bien... tu puedes ir por eso, pero no te intrometas más allá. ¿entendido?

-pero Matt... no, no permitiré que luches sólo... soy tu amigo y te ayudaré...

-entonces no irás...

-¡tú no me dices que hacer! ¡si quiero ir iré!

-¡es muy peligroso para ti!

-¡para ti también lo es!

-¡pero yo he entrenado más que tú!

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿tú supiste mucho antes que esto pasaría?

-si...

-esa fue la razón por la que te alejaste... no fue por tu papá...

-así es... aunque en parte también fue por él...

-pero, ¿porqué no nos lo dijiste?

-no quería incluirlos en esto, pero luego supe que también querían otros tres emblemas... por eso...

-trataste de estar lo más alejado de nosotros que se pueda... por eso no tuvimos noticias de ti por todo este tiempo...

-¿entiendes ahora?

-no todo... ¿cómo supiste que esto pasaría?

-lo supe por que me ofrecieron unirme a ellos un tiempo antes de que me fuera de la ciudad...

-ya veo... pero...

-mejor vamonos... mientras antes recuperemos los emblemas mejor...

-está bien...-respondió Tai decepcionado por no poder haberle sacado más información.

Los dos amigos partieron caminando. Después de un rato, llegaron a la zona en que vivía Piximon.

-¿aquí es?-su amigo asintió- pero la vez que estuvimos aquí no vimos nada...

-Piximon no es el único que vive aquí en su propia dimensión.

-¿y cómo piensas entrar?

-ellos nos abrirán...

-¡¿qué?!

De pronto, la puerta de una dimensión comenzó a abrirse. Tai miró confundido y notó la expresión decidida de Matt. Jamás lo había visto con esa cara. En ninguno de los enfrentamientos. Parecía que aun ocultaba algo que pronto saldría a la luz. Pero lo más importante en ese momento era recuperar los emblemas, los corazones de sus amigos.

-entremos...-ordenó el muchacho más decidido que nunca.

-¿estás seguro? ¿Y si es una trampa?-preguntó Tai.

-no nos harán nada... saben a lo que vinimos... los guardias nos llevarán con el jefe...

-Matt ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-solo sígueme... rápido.

Los dos muchachos entraron a la otra dimensión. Ese lugar era muy frío, gris y para nada acogedor. Tai se sentía incomodo, pero a Matt no parecía importarle, al contrario, su expresión de la cara cada vez se mostraba más seria y solo se fijaba en lo que venía adelante. El entrecejo de Matt se fruncía cada vez más y poco a poco el Matt amable que la mayoría conocían fue desapareciendo. Ahora solo quedaba un Matt muy seguro de si mismo, aunque frío y despreocupado de los demás, preocupado solo de cumplir su meta. Unos Digimon aparecieron y los guiaron a donde su jefe. Lo primero que dijo el jefe al verlos fue:

-sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por eso...

-¡cállate! ¡no vengo a unirme a ti! ¡vengo por los emblemas de mis amigos!

-ah... por eso... Matt, Matt, Matt-comentó negando con la cabeza- ¿para qué viniste por eso si sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mi? Sabes, no me gusta la idea de matarte, por que bueno, eres mi hermano menor, pero si sigues así, pronto tendré que hacerlo...

-¿su hermano menor? Matt... ¿él es tu hermano?-cuestiono Tai confuso.

-no me lo recuerdes...

-trajiste un amigo... ¡qué bien! ¡así podré hacer sufrir a alguien!

-¡no lo metas en esto! ¡él no tiene nada que ver!

-pero... por algo vino ¿no?

-¡él solo vino por los emblemas! ¡no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea!

-¿porqué insistes en que peleemos? ¿porqué no haces las cosas más fáciles y te unes a mi?

-¡por que no quiero! ¡jamás me uniré a ti!

-claro que lo harás... ese es tu destino...

-¡cállate y entréganos los corazones de nuestros amigos!-se desesperó Tai.

-Tai... no lo provoques...-advirtió Matt.

-¿qué dices?

-tu no puedes contra él...

-hazle caso a tu amigo si no quieres terminar muerto...-lo apoyó el hermano mayor de Matt.

-¡cállate! ¡el único que va a morir aquí eres tú!

-¡Tai! ¡te dije que no lo provocaras!-gritó Matt.

-¿¡y cómo tú si puedes!?

-¡me tienes harto! ¡guardias!-se molestó el jefe.

Los guardias Digimon tomaron a Tai por la espalda y lo llevaron al calabozo.

-luego me desharé de ese chiquillo insoportable...

-no si yo lo impido...

-¿de verdad crees que podrás hacer eso?

-¡claro!

-creo que esa forma de ser viene de familia...

-¡cállate! ¡no te soporto!

-si, ya lo sé...

-¿para que quieres apoderarte del Digimundo? ¡tú no eres un Digimon!

-que preguntas haces... si controlo a los Digimons, podré invadir nuestro planeta...

-¿para esto te fuiste? ¿para esto nos abandonaste? ¡no sabes todo lo que hiciste sufrir a nuestros padres! ¡por tú culpa ellos se separaron!

-¿estás seguro? Yo tenía entendido que fue por la tuya...

-¿de qué hablas?

-nuestro padre sabía de todos mis planes... he planeado esto desde que tenía 5 años... desde que tú naciste...

-no te entiendo...

-mamá creyó que yo me había ido por tú culpa y papá intentó convencerla de lo contrario... intentó decirle la verdad, pero como ella era tan ciega, no le creyó...

-en ese tiempo, mamá ya estaba esperando a T.K...

-¿T.K?

-si, nuestro hermano menor... el poseedor del emblema de la esperanza... uno de los que le quitaste el corazón... parece que no estabas tan informado Ray...

-por eso ese chiquillo me parecía tan familiar...

-¡no estoy aquí para hablar del pasado! ¡estoy aquí para recuperar los emblemas de mis amigas y de mi hermano menor! ¡y no me marcharé de aquí sin ellos!

-¿sigues con eso? Dime una cosa ¿cómo piensas obtenerlos?

-¡si es necesario los robaré!

-no creo que lo logres, tengo mucha seguridad para protegerlos...

-hablas de esos Digimon como si fueran cosas...

-lo son.

-con esa actitud ellos pronto se revelarán ante ti...

-no estés tan seguro, ellos saben que les conviene ...y a ti también te convendría si te unieras a mi...

-¡no otra vez! ¡ya me tienes harto con tus discursos!

-únete a mi... no es una propuesta, ¡es una orden!

-¿con qué derecho me estás ordenando eso?

-soy tu hermano mayor...

-si, pero te fuiste... no lo hubieras hecho y ten por seguro que estaría de tu lado...

-mas si no lo hubiera hecho no serías tan fuerte y no me servirías para nada...

-volvemos al principio... ¡eso no tiene importancia! ¡entrégame los emblemas! ¡y también a Tai!

-¿realmente crees que te los entregaré por las buenas?

-no.

-te daré a elegir tu amigo, o los emblemas...-Matt solo gruñó-vamos, solo elige... ¿dejarás a tu mejor amigo aquí o permitirás que tus amigas y tu hermano sigan sin corazón?

-ninguna de las dos opciones... me iré con Tai y con los emblemas...

-¿estás tan seguro?

-si. Tú no me detendrás...

-muy atrevido... inténtalo... a ver si lo logras... ja, ja, ja

-muy pronto se te quitará esa sonrisa de la cara...-Matt se dio media vuelta y disponía a irse, pero uno de los guardias de su hermano lo detuvo.

-¿acaso te piensas ir así no más?

-quién te dijo que estoy saliendo de aquí...-Matt escapó de los brazos del guardia y corrió a donde se encontraban los calabozos. Tal y como había dicho su hermano, tenía a muchos Digimon custodiando por todos lados y Matt tuvo que dejar a unos cuantos inconscientes para poder pasar (ataques de rabia de Matt, ni se imaginan como serán). Al fin llegó donde tenían a Tai.

-¿Matt? ¿qué sucede aquí?

-luego hablamos, ahora hay que ir por los emblemas...

-está bien...

Los dos partieron juntos corriendo para buscar los emblemas, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Ray.

-¿creían que escaparían de mi?

-¿crees que nos detendrás?...

-y que me decías a mi que no lo provocara...

-veo que ya lo liber...-Matt y Tai ya habían seguido su carrera por encontrar los corazones de sus amigos-imbéciles...

después de esquivar unos cuantos guardias y de aturdir a otros más (exceso de ataques de rabia de parte de Matt y se incluyó Tai), llegaron a un cuarto secreto.

-¿qué es este lugar? Está lleno de fotos de Kari, Sora, T.K y tú...

-supongo que esta es su sala en donde analiza nuestros datos y decide quién es más apto para cumplir con la misión de robarle a cada uno su emblema...

-muy inteligente... digno de nuestra familia...

-¿¡qué!?¿¡qué hace él aquí!?

-Tai, busca por acá los emblemas... tengo otros asuntos que atender...

-otra vez... Matt te dije que...-Tai miró a su amigo-está bien...

Tai comenzó a buscar los emblemas mientras que Matt detenía a Ray en sus intentos de matar a Tai. Finalmente Tai los encontró. Al decírselo a Matt, escaparon del lugar en donde estaban y corrieron siendo perseguidos hasta la salida de la dimensión.

-¡¡si no puedo tener los emblemas de los otros, tendré el tuyo aunque sea!!!!!!!-fue lo último que escucharon de parte de Ray.

-¿crees que podamos refugiarnos en casa de Piximon?...-propuso Tai.

-no sería mala idea... ¡Piximon! ¡Piximon!

-¿porqué gritas?

-¡por que no sabemos donde está la entrada!

-oh... es verdad... ¡Piximon!

De repente, un portal se abrió de la nada y los amigos entraron en el.

-¡que gusto verlos, pi! ¿porqué venían ,pi, corriendo?

-unos Digimon nos venían persiguiendo...-explicó Tai.

-¿y qué hicieron, pi?

-recuperamos los emblemas de Sora, Kari y T.K...-siguió Tai.

-no entiendo, pi... ¿se los quitaron? ¿les quitaron sus, pi, emblemas?

-pero ya están de regreso... debemos volver a la tierra cuanto antes...

-si.-asintió Matt.

Volvieron a la tierra y cada uno le entregó su emblema a su respectivo hermano. Luego, Tai le pidió a Matt que le fura a entregar el suyo a Sora. Las tres familias estaban muy contentas y agradecidas. La mayoría creía que el problema ya estaba solucionado. Solo Tai y Matt sabían que esto seguiría, pero no quería arruinar aun la felicidad de sus amigos. Unas semanas después, Tai y Matt se juntaron para expresar su preocupación ante el hecho de que Ray no había dado ningún indicio de querer conquistar el Digimundo.

-¿qué crees que este planeando?-cuestionó Tai

-no sé, pero será muy difícil de superar ya que se nota que lo está planeado cuidadosamente, fijándose en cada detalle por más mínimo que sea...-respondió su interlocutor fríamente.

-aun no puedo creer que sea tu hermano...

-te dije que no me lo recordaras.

-pero es necesario... ¿qué piensas hacer?

-debo prepararme.

-¿piensas ir tu solo?

-si.

-yo iré contigo...

-no. ¿cuántas veces te tendré que repetir que no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto?

-las que quieras, pero aun así iré...

-¡te dije que no metieras más allá de lo de los emblemas!

-¡pero eres mi amigo! ¡no permitiré que lo hagas solo!

-¿¡¡amigos!!? ¡¡¿desde cuándo?!!

-¿qué tratas de decir?

-¡yo me uní a ustedes solo por lo del Digimundo! ¡estás muy equivocado si crees que somos amigos!

-¿qué dices...?

-¡lo que escuchaste!-Matt se dio media vuelta-¡dile al resto que no se meta en mi vida! ¡¡y que no quiero volver a verlos!! ¡¡me dan asco sus grandes "palabras de amistad"!!

-pero Matt...

Matt se fue, dejando solo a un Tai muy confundido. Al día siguiente, Tai llamó a los muchachos para explicarles la situación de Ray y de Matt. T.K no sabía que tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero ahí lo supo. Juntos formaron un plan para ayudar a su amigo, a pesar de que él se rehusara. Matt se había vuelto a ir de la ciudad, sin decir nada a nadie, ni una sola palabra. Como los muchachos no sabían cuando pensaba ir Matt a ver a Ray, prefirieron actuar ellos solos. Tres días más tarde, los compañeros se reunieron nuevamente, esta vez decididos a ir al Digimundo.

-¿recuerdas en donde se encontraba Ray?-preguntó Izzy.

-estaba en la misma zona que Piximon...-y luego agregó al ver que sus amigos no entendían- también está en su propia dimensión...

-¿cómo se supone que entraremos?-cuestionó T.K.

-no lo sé... la última vez ellos nos abrieron...

-¿crees que lo hagan de nuevo?

-no, Sora... no creo... eso era porque estaba con Matt...

-luego pensaremos en eso...-propuso Mimi.

-si, vamos-le siguió Joe.

Los 7 muchachos partieron en dirección de la casa de Piximon, sin saber lo que estaba pasando allí:

-¿porqué te esfuerzas tanto en rechazar mi oferta, querido hermanito?

-¡no me llames así! ¡además, jamás me uniré a ti, ya te lo dije!

-¡si no lo haces por voluntad tendrá que ser a la fuerza! ¡guardias!

Unos Digimon aparecieron y tomaron por la fuerza a Matt.

-mira quienes vienen por aquí... parece que tus amigos no aprenden nada...-se burla Ray viendo por una especie de pantalla en donde se mostraba a 7 de los elegidos caminando por la zona en que ellos se encontraban.

-¡no los metas a ellos! ¡esto no tiene que ver con sus asuntos!

-vamos a divertirnos un poco... ¡ábranles!

Los 7 elegidos se asombraron al ver abrirse el portal.

-¿por aquí debemos entrar?-preguntó Kari.

-si, por aquí era...

-esto si que es una trampa...-acotó Joe.

-pero no tenemos otra opción más que caer en ella-suspiró Mimi.

Los 7 entraron semi-decididos, es decir un poco nerviosos.

-qué tétrico es este lugar-comentó Kari.

**Fin (de la primera parte) **es decir... continuara...

Comentarios: no lo quise hacer completo, para que me digan si seguir o no... por eso manden reviews... necesito la opinión de alguien...no pienso perder mi tiempo en algo inútil ¬¬... si es que lo leyeron hasta aquí se los agradezco... emmm... eso es todo solo lo que dije antes...D manden reviews!!!! Ah si... y para que no me demanden la mayoría de los personajes tienen sus autores a excepción de Ray... (blah, blah, blah...)


	2. La batalla final

Holaaa!!!! Je.. lo lamento mucho!!! Pro la historia s m alargó un poco así que lo haré como en 3 caps. Jejeje :D o kizas 4... (U) bueno.. aki ta la 2 part d esta historia q encuentro es un asco y no s como hay gnt q l gusta..... coo sea...

Los amigos primero

**La Batalla Final**

Los 7 entraron semi-decididos, es decir, un poco nerviosos.

-qué tétrico es este lugar-comentó Kari.

-vamos... hay que seguir adelante...-ordenó un poco indeciso Tai.

Los 7 comenzaron a caminar por el extraño lugar, con miradas arrepentidas, pero a la vez decididas (si es que se puede...-U). Poco a poco se fueron acercando al lugar en el que ese día Tai se había enterado de que Matt tenía un hermano mayor. Lo primero que vieron cuando llegaron al lugar, fue a Matt rodeado de guardias con cara de querer matar a sus opresores.

-¡¡Matt!!-gritó Sora al verlo.

-¿¡qué hacen aquí!? ¡¡les dije que no se metieran!! ¡¡esto no es su asunto!!-respondió desesperado el nombrado.

-no te desesperes querido hermano... pagarán muy caro por haber venido aquí... ¡guardias!! ¡¡mátenlos!!-ordenó enojado Ray.

-¡¡¡no puedes hacer eso!!! ¡¡¡no lo permitiré!!!-alegó Matt.

-¿ah si? ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto....?-preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente Ray.

-¿si me uno a ti no les vas a hacer daño y los dejarás libres, verdad?-cuestionó a tal punto de desesperado Matt.

-quizás.... debería pensarlo...-comentó con voz de tramar algo.

-¡dime! ¡¿si o no?!

-está bien.. si... si lo haría...-se decidió el hermano mayor de los Ishida.

-pues entonces tienes un nuevo aliado....

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡Matt estás loco!? ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!!-gritó asustado por la idea Tai.

-claro que puedo... y eso haré...-comentó Matt, sin que su semblante serio cambiara en ningún momento, mirando a Gabumon, como diciéndole que se vaya con los demás.

-ja, ja, ja... ¡al fin tomas una buena decisión hermanito!-alabó Ray.

-¡cállate! ¡ahora solo libéralos!-dijo aun con el mismo semblante que antes.

-guardias... llévenlos hasta la salida...-mandó Ray-muy bien, querido Matt, tenemos muchas cosas que planear....

El aludido solo le dirigió una mirada de odio y se limitó a asentir. Se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a otra habitación.

Mientras tanto, 7 jóvenes con 8 Digimon iban derrotados por no haber cumplido con su misión, y lo peor era que uno de sus amigos se había tenido que "sacrificar" en cierta forma, para rescatarlos a ellos. Ninguno abría la boca para hablar. Después de un rato, cuando ya todos estaban en la tierra, Tai llamó a T.K a su casa para conversar a solas:

-¿qué quieres decirme, Tai....?

-debes estar muy mal....

-¿¡cómo quieres que no lo esté...!? ¡¡descubrí que tengo otro hermano mayor, el cual está tratando de dominar el Digimundo para luego dominar nuestro mundo y mi otro hermano, Matt, se une a él para protegernos!! ¿¡cómo quieres que no esté mal!?-grita T.K desesperado. Tai lo mira asustado como si fuera un fantasma y el joven Takaishi agrega al ver la cara de Tai-yo.. lo lamento... no quería gritarte.. es solo que...esta situación es muy extraña... y estoy algo choqueado...

-no te preocupes... está bien.. te entiendo... –comentó tranquilizadoramente el chico Yagami, al ver unas lagrimas caer por la cara de su amigo. Después de consolar a T.K, los dos juntos planearon alguna forma de vencer a Ray, sin meter a Matt en eso.

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, un joven estaba hablando con otro que le miraba con una expresión vacía, sin decir nada.

-ya es hora... con el emblema de la enemistad podremos hacer evolucionar a los Digimon sin ningún problema... ¡y así dominaremos el mundo! me alegro de que hayas tomado esta gran decisión hermanito...-a eso solo tuvo de respuesta un gruñido. El chico que no hablaba hace ya un rato, abrió la boca, lo pensó un poco y dijo:

-¿porqué vamos ahora? Si aun no has dominado el Digimundo por completo...

-tienes toda la razón hermanito... este paso de mi primera fase no está completo, pero ya tengo el suficiente poder como para vencer a las armas de la tierra...

-como sea.... pero recuerda que también estám.... están los elegidos...

-¡¡ja, ja, ja!! Sabes perfectamente que ellos no pueden hacer nada contra mi...

-no estoy tan seguro... siempre nos.... se han salido con la suya... han vencido a todos los que se les cruzaron en el camino.. no han sido derrotados nunca...

-pues para todo hay una primera vez...-Ray dijo esto con tono de burla, por lo cual Matt le miró con odio.

-reúne a todos aquí en media hora...-ordenó Ray antes de irse.

-si.... señor...-dijo al aire con desprecio.

Media hora después, todos los Digimon al mando de Ray se encontraban en el lugar acordado, por órdenes de Matt. (imagínense el ejército, Ray es el general y Matt el comandante).

-¡hoy es el día! ¡hoy es el día en que nosotros comenzaremos nuestra dominación al mundo de los humanos!-aclaró Ray mientras todos gritaron de alegría, sin incluir a Matt por supuesto (-U)-¡síganme los que dominaremos el mundo!-les dijo conduciéndolos a un portal que los llevaría a la tierra.

Por mientras en la tierra los elegidos estaban volviendo a sus casas con sus Digimon después de una larga planeación de tácticas. Gabumon se quedó con Tai y Kari. Tai y Kari volvían juntos a casa, los dos muy tristes.

-no me gusta ver al grupo así.... a todos nos afectó mucho lo sucedido...-comentó Kari con tono desanimado.

-tienes razón... debemos hacer algo y pronto... espero que todo esté bien... Ray no le haría daño a Matt por ser su hermano...pero aun así me preocupa... ¡¿porqué justo cuándo me vuelvo a encontrar con mi mejor amigo después de tantos años tiene que pasar esto?!-se quejó Tai. Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido de una explosión. Los dos se dieron vuelta rápidamente y corrieron al lugar en que había sucedido la explosión. Allí se encontraron con Sora.

-¡¡Sora!! ¿¡qué pasa!?-le preguntaron cuando venían llegando.

-¡¡un Digimon está atacando!!-exclamó asustada-¡¡Birdramon está intentando detenerlo, pero no tiene suficiente poder!!

-¡¡Agumon!!

-¡¡Gatomon!!

-¡Agumon Digimon a...... Greymon!

-¡Gatomon ultra Digimon a…. Angewomon!

Los dos nuevos Digimon que aparecieron en la batalla cambiaron las probabilidades de ganar a positivas. De pronto, se escuchó otra explosión y los elegidos vieron a Kabuterimon y Togemon peleando. Lo mismo sucedió con Ikkakumon y Angemon.

-jamás nos derrotarán...-dijo una voz desde las sombras. Los tres elegidos voltearon a ver quien era. Se trataba de Ray con Matt. El primero con semblante de divertido y el segundo sin expresión alguna, aunque en sus ojos Kari pudo notar algo de culpabilidad.

-¡claro que lo haremos! ¡no te creas!-gritó Tai mirando a Ray desafiante. De pronto aparecieron un Skullgreymon y un Skullmeramon, tomando a Ray y Matt en ese orden y yéndose. Este último les lanzó una mirada de disculpa y luego desapareció junto con Ray. Los tres elegidos se fueron luego de vencer a Digimon maligno que los atacaba. Tai y Kari retomaron la dirección a sus casas, en cambio de Sora que se dirigió al parque de Odaiba. Mientras la chica caminaba, silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

En un lugar muy oculto y espacioso de la ciudad de Odaiba:

-saldré a dar una vuelta....-comentó deprimido el comandante de la tropa que conquistará la Tierra, o por lo menos así la llamaba su general.

El muchacho se fue en dirección al parque de Odaiba, su lugar favorito para pensar cuando las cosas iban mal, y esta era una de las situaciones, quizás una de las más graves.

Sora se sentó en una banca, ya era de noche, y se puso a llorar amargamente. Después de un largo rato escuchó unos pasos.

Matt caminaba mirando al piso, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. Levantó la visto y se encontró con Sora.

-Sora... ah... ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo después de haber visto en su reloj que eran las 2:24 de la madrugada.

-yo.... estaba... pensando... –respondió ella un poco ruborizada al ver que el chico se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. Matt la miró a los ojos:

-¿qué te pasa? ¿porqué estabas llorando?-le pregunta preocupado.

-¿yo? No... ¿de qué hablas?

-estabas llorando.. no me mientas... ¬¬

-bueno...-comenzó Sora, pero no pudo contenerse más, abrazó a Matt y rompió a llorar. Matt comprendió que no era buena idea preguntarle ahora, así que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo.

En otro lugar, un joven también de pelo claro, pero ojos medio color miel se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde por lo menos hace 18 años.

-¿Ray?-preguntó asustado Masaharu Ishida (¬¬ así se llama, odio que le pongan Malcom ¬¬, ok.. odio que no le pongan el nombre que tiene ¡¡odio que no se sepan los nombres!! Jejeje perdón... fue el momento... ).

-ah....-Ray no podía responder de la impresión.

-¡¡Ray!!-dijo ya menos asustado, sino feliz de ver a su hijo mayor después de 18 años.

-pap....¿papá?-logró decir medio choqueado.

-¿cómo has estado?-preguntó más feliz que nunca- ¡pensé que jamás te volvería a ver! ¡qué alegría!

-yo... –Ray se sentía culpable, a pesar de no saber porqué, era primera vez que se sentía así, así de impotente, así de nervioso, con esas sensaciones tan extrañas para él. Luego de un rato empezaron a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que están haciendo en esos momentos. Masaharu había estado feliz de ver a su hijo, hasta que Ray le relató lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y lo de Matt. Con eso ya habían dado las tres así que prefirieron dejar su conversación hasta ahí. Masaharu tenía que regresar al trabajo, había salido para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Masaharu se había vuelto el doble de trabajólico (o como se escriba) desde que Matt se había ido. Ray decidió volver a su "base".

En esos mismos momentos, en el parque de Odaiba:

-gracias Matt... necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara...

-para eso están los amigos...-esto lo dijo sonriendo, y levemente rojo, ante la sonrisa que encontró tan linda de su amiga-pero aun no me has dicho lo que sucede...-dicho esto la sonrisa de Sora cambió completamente, para dar paso a una tristeza ya no tan profunda.

-es que.... me dolió mucho.... verte así...-el chico la miro confundido-me dolió que te sacrificaras por nosotros... que te unieras a Ray....que.. que... ¡que te fueras de mi lado!-dijo por fin la chica, aunque en ese momento se separó de Matt.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso....?-preguntó nervioso.

-Matt.... tu... yo... bueno...es que... –la chica susurraba, lo que causó que el muchacho a penas pudiera escucharla-yo... yo... yo te.... yo te amo...-dicho esto Sora se levantó y se fue corriendo, dejando a un Matt anonadado y sin habla.

Pasaban los días y Ray con Matt se la pasaban todas las noches pensativos. Los ataques aumentaban y por ende los encuentros de Matt y Sora. Cada vez que coincidían en un ataque, por así decirlo, ninguno se miraba a los ojos y las pocas veces que lo hacían se notaban a ellos mismos rojos. En cambio Ray, no se había vuelto a encontrar con Masaharu, pero recordaba constantemente la cara de tristeza que puso al saber que seguía con sus planes. Ray trataba de no pensar en eso, pero todas las noches, algo lo carcomía por dentro. Después de una semana, Ray planeó un ataque, que sería el final. Mientras tanto, los elegidos se preparaban para enfrentar a Ray. Cuando el ataque comenzó a llevarse a cabo, los elegidos gritaron:

-¡¡¡altooooo!!!

-je, deténganse-ordenó Ray.

-¡¡te desafiamos!!-aseguró Tai.

-¿me desafían?-preguntó con tono de burla-¿están locos o qué?

-¡¡no estamos locos!!-respondió enojada Mimi.

-pues está bien... –aceptó Ray, que por diversión lo hizo.

Los elegidos y Ray comienzan a pelear. Los Digimon de los elegidos digievolucionaron a su máximo nivel con excepción de Gabumon. Ray llamó a algunos de sus guardias más poderosos y con el emblema de la enemistad los hizo digievolucionar. Tai se puso en frente de sus camaradas al igual que Ray lo hizo con los suyos. Los dos con miradas desafiantes, aunque Tai estaba en desventaja, por ser 3 años menor y por ende más pequeño. Matt se encontraba atrás de todo el pequeño ejército que lucharía junto con Ray. él ni por nada pelearía en esa lucha. Tai y su grupo fueron los primeros en atacar. Como es obvio, Tai se lanzó contra Ray, pero este último estaba preparado. Así comenzó la pelea final entre ellos. El resto de los elegidos apoyaba a Tai y a sus Digimon, solo había una persona que no decía nada ni apoyaba a nadie.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tai comenzó a decaer, al igual que los Digimon de los elegidos. Poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que Gomamon y Palmon cayeron definitivamente.

-¡¡Gomamon!!

-¡¡Palmon!!-gritaron sus respectivos "dueños". Así poco a poco fueron siendo derrotados los pobres Digimon de los elegidos. Hasta que solo quedaron en pie, Tai y Wargreymon.

-ja, ja, ja... les dije que jamás me vencerán.... debieron hacerme caso en ese entonces.. pero ahora ya es muy tarde... cuando acabe con ustedes dos, será su fin.. habré acabado con todos los elegidos...

-te equivocas...-se escuchó una voz desde atrás de Ray. Este último se dio media vuelta y luego agregó:

-tienes razón hermanito... tu también eres un elegido... pero tu no pelearías conmigo... somos del mismo lado... sería inútil...

-otra vez te equivocas "hermanito"-dijo esta última palabra con todo el desprecio posible capaz de salir de él.

-¿de qué hablas?

-que ya nos estoy de tu lado...-aclaró Matt.

-¿¡me estás traicionando!?

-yo no lo llamaría así... nunca te dije que estaría para siempre de tu lado...

-¿¡qué!? ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!!

-¡claro que puedo! ¡y es lo que estoy haciendo!-reclamó Matt mientras ayudaba a Tai a ponerse de pie.

-¡¡me las pagarás muy caro!!

-no te creas... pero ya veremos... yo seré tu próximo oponente...-aseguró Matt.

-Matt... déjame pelear contigo...-pidió Gabumon.

-claro...-después de un buen tiempo, Matt volvió a sonreír.

El chico levantó la vista de Gabumon a Ray, y su sonrisa cambió a una media diabólica.

-comencemos... –dijo al tiempo en que los guardias de su hermano volvían a la normalidad.

-¡¿qué está sucediendo?!-exclamó medio asustado Ray.

-¿qué no es obvio?-preguntó con mejor animo Izzy, con Tentomon en los brazos-como Matt volvió a nuestro lado, el emblema volvió a ser el mismo... fue la voluntad de Matt cambiarlo a su versión maligna, y ahora que ya no es maligno, no puede hacer que tus soldados digievolucionen.

-grrrrr...... ¡me las pagarás! ¡ya no importa que seas mi hermano! ¡aun así me las pagarás!-gritó Ray como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Gabumon.. digievoluciona...

-si.... ¡Gabumon war Digimon a...... Metalgarurumon!

-con que con esas estamos…. ¡¡Tankmon, Tuskmon, Snimon, Blossomon encárguense de ese Digimon molesto!!

-¡si señor!

-Metalgarurumon... ¿estás seguro.....?

-¡claro Matt! ¡yo puedo con ellos! ¡no te preocupes!

-como digas.... –Matt dudó unos momentos y luego se acercó más a Ray-¿estás listo?

-ja, cuando quieras....

Inconscientemente los dos humanos y los Digimon comenzaron a pelear al mismo tiempo. Metalgarurumon era muy poderoso, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se le hacía muy difícil pelear contra 4 rivales a la vez. Los elegidos (a excepción de Matt) miraban la dura batalla de Metalgarurumon. Wargreymon decidió utilizar sus pocas energías que le quedaban para ayudar a su amigo, así que se elevó y atacó al Blossomon que estaba agarrando a Metalgarurumon. Poco a poco los Digimon de nivel mega, acabaron con los soldados de Ray. Mientras, Ray y Matt se mandaban entre patadas y puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas. Matt logró botar a Ray.

-¿quieres más _hermanito_?-Ray solo gruñía-parece que te vencí ¿eh?...

Repentinamente Ray bajó su cabeza y comenzó a murmurar:

-¿por qué... por qué tuvo que pasar esto...? ¿qué acaso no debía hacer todo esto...? se suponía que yo debía cumplir mi misión... no.. esa no era mi verdadera misión.. yo mismo me la inventé... porque... porque no... porque yo no tengo una misión.. no tengo una misión en la vida.... porque yo no valgo nada.. porque nadie me necesita... y yo necesito un motivo para vivir.... como no tenía ninguno... me inventé uno.... pero si no tengo motivo para vivir... entonces... ¿por qué nací? No vale la pena seguir viviendo... me iré de aquí... y luego... y luego...

Al tiempo en que Ray murmuraba esto, una nube de oscuridad se formó alrededor de él y poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-¿¡está pasando!?-se preocupó Joe.

-es... es lo mismo que me... que me pasó a mi en una ocasión...-comenzó a decir Sora.

-es cierto.. lo recuerdo... y luego caíste en una cueva....-le siguió T.K.

-em... ¿Ray? ¡Ah!-se asustó Matt cuando el cuerpo de Ray comenzó a caer en una especie de vacío de oscuridad.

-¡¡Matt!! ¡¡cuidado!!-gritó Kari.

-¡¡¡Ray!!!-se desesperó Matt al verse en esa situación-tengo que ir con él.. tengo que ir....

-¡Matt! ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¡casi nos mata!!-le recordó Tai-¿¡y si te pasa algo a ti!?

-¡¡pero tengo que ir....!! ¡¡aun así es mi hermano!! ¡¡y tengo que ayudarlo!!

Casi sin pensarlo, Matt saltó al vacío por el cual hacía caído su hermano.

**Fin (de la segunda parte) continuará... **

_Estorbos: espero q ls haya gusta2... y lo mismo q la vz pasada.... _**MANDN RVIEWS!!!! **_Ya q otra vz no kiero prdr mi tiempo en escribir algo q nadie lee ¬¬ em.. espro q ls siga gustan2.... y los q la lens 1 vz... q ls gust... nada q dcir.. solo q m gusta torturar a Matt y bye! (Tschüs!) _

Haru.


	3. Sacrificio inevitable

Holaaaaa!!!! Aka va el ultimo cap.!!! Me salió muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy corto... pero no importa... es un cap. Importante...... ojala les guste.. este es el final... :D pa los q odioan el sorato lo lamento...¬¬ pero a mi me gusta... :D lean y no m aleguen si ta mal!! (puedn hacrlo.. solo que me toy dando falsas esperanzas...) (suspiro)

Los Amigos Primero

**Sacrificio inevitable**

-¡Matt! ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¡casi nos mata!!-le recordó Tai-¿¡y si te pasa algo a ti!?

-¡¡pero tengo que ir....!! ¡¡aun así es mi hermano!! ¡¡y tengo que ayudarlo!!

Casi sin pensarlo, Matt saltó al vacío por el cual había caído su hermano.

Todo estaba oscuro, a decir verdad, el lugar era diferente a las cuevas de él y Sora. De pronto, Matt vislumbró una silueta. ¡¡Era Ray!!

-¡¡Ray!!

El nombrado levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-¡¡Matt!! ¿¿¡qué haces aquí!??

-te seguí.. no puedo permitir que termines aquí...

-pero... ¿por qué...? después de todo lo que hice...

-porque eres mi hermano...

-gracias...-dijo Ray mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera.

-no estén tan felices... que deben superar una prueba...-comentó una voz extraña.

-¿¡quién eres!?-preguntaron Ray y Matt.

-quien soy yo no importa.. solo importa quien de ustedes es más valioso...

-¿de qué hablas?-siguieron.

-que si quieren salir de aquí, uno de los deberá morir... si no se han fijado, están en el limite entre la vida y la muerte...-los hermanos miraron de un lado para otro y se fijaron que en lado se encontraba una luz blanca y al otro una especie de luz morado oscuro.

-yo iré...

-¿¡qué!?-reaccionó Ray asustado.

-que yo me sacrificaré... no puedo permitir que tu lo hagas...

Matt comenzó a acercarse a la luz morada, cuando alguien o algo lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para atrás.

-¡tu no vas a ningún lado!

-¡claro que voy!

Ray le pegó con el puño, botándolo al piso y se acercó a la luz oscura. Antes de cruzar dijo:

-lamento todos los problemas que te causé... no puedo dejar que tu te sacrifiques por mi.. además hay una persona esperando tu regreso...

Luego de esto, el mayor entró a la luz oscura, significando su muerte definitiva. Segundos después de esto, Matt fue arrastrado a la otra luz, a la vida.

-RAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por mientras, en la tierra todos están preocupados de lo que pasará con Matt y Ray. Repentinamente una luz blanca apareció de la nada. Matt estaba cuando la luz desapareció. El chico tenía cara de pasmado. Inconscientemente se levantó y les dijo a los demás:

-hay que acabar con los Digimon o destruirán la tierra...

Pusieron manos a la obra y entre todos vencieron a los seres que trataban de dominar a la tierra. Cuando terminaron, Matt se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Quería estar solo y pensar.

-¡¡Matt!!

El joven no hizo caso, solo siguió caminando.

Pasan los días, todo vuelve a la normalidad, aunque no tienen noticia de Matt, al igual que al principio de la aventura. Una noche, Sora sale a caminar al parque y se encuentra con Matt sentado en la banca que estaba ella días atrás.

-¡Matt!-exclamó ella. El chico estaba con la mirada gacha, pero al oír su nombre la levantó y mostró su rostro, que reflejaba dolor y decepción.

-Sora...-el muchacho tomó aire y su semblante cambió, ahora reflejaba indecisión aunque valor.

-¿cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupados...-comentó la chica sentándose junto a él.

-pensando... y pensando... lamento haberlos preocupado...

-se pondrán muy felices cuando sepan que aun estás aquí.. creíamos que habías vuelto a Shikoku...

-¿y tu? ¿estás feliz de verme?

-si... no quería que te fueras otra vez...-respondió sonrojada. Ishida sonrió.

-necesitaba hablar contigo.. por eso vine para acá...

-¿y de qué quieres hablar?

El chico se acercó al rostro de su compañera, quedándose a muy pocos centímetros, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Sora se perdió en el mar de ojos azules que veía, mientras que Matt estaba hipnotizado con esos ojos que amaba. Sin aviso alguno se acercó aun más y la besó. Para ella no fue desagradable, había soñado con eso casi desde que lo conoció. Esa fue la primera noche de un romance inolvidable, de un amor impenetrable, de una pareja inseparable. Y también fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, para un chico que había sufrido la suya entera.

-te amo...

**Estorbos**: odio poner fin ¬¬ asi q no lo pondre... jejeje... okespero que les haya gustado y que no me aleguen x haberl puesto Sorato... es q m gusta mucho y es mi pareja favorita... ade d q necesitaba un final... no queria djar a Matt alejándose de los demás para pensar, como final.... bueno... como sea... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

Haru 


End file.
